Charmed Lunar Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The moon princess is reincarnated for the third time to Prue Halliwell and Anthony DiNozzo Jr. How will this change things? Also SM crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _book/movie titles, word emphasis_

' _telepathy '_

Prologue

Prue Halliwell stares at the pregnancy test in her hand in horror, there was no way in hell she could raise a kid with the way her life was and damned thing was her father was a damned cop that had come out for a convention of some sort. Thankfully he did leave her his name, stressing the junior part so she would not confuse him with his father. Tony had seemed decent enough and she did need to tell him, first though she needed to place a glamour over herself so her sisters wouldn't know she was pregnant. Though she did call her father and explain everything to him and the fact that she didn't want her sisters to know about their future niece or nephew.

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. stares at his phone in shock, it had finally happened, he had finally knocked a woman up and she wanted him to take full custody. If it had been any other woman he would have asked for proof but, he knew damn well Prue Halliwell was a no-nonsense type of woman, not one for casual affairs. Thankfully there was another conference he was going to attend around when his child should be born, plus his lawyer and frat brother was going to be out there too so they could get all the legal stuff settled fairly easily. He knew Prue had two sisters, both younger, and a living father whom actually hated his dad. He had met Victor Bennet before and liked the man, he'd let him see his granddaughter.

March 30, 1998:

Somehow Prue had managed to get away from her siblings, mostly because Phoebe had her head wrapped up in Cole and Piper was still enjoying that newly married bliss, this meant she was at the hospital but not alone, Tony was there and they had already dealt with the legalities though Prue would feed their child for the first two weeks so she could gain her mother's immunities. Prue wasn't surprised by the fact she had a daughter, seemed to run in the family. Tony had no problem with taking a two week vacation which was half of his paternity leave. Since Prue was a photographer she'd be able to sneak away from her sisters and feed her daughter, " What will you name her, Tony? "

" Serena DiNozzo, not sure about a middle name. "

" Victoria. " Prue murmurs.

" I like it, Serena Victoria DiNozzo. " Tony says, over the coming months Prue had told him about her Wiccan destiny and once she was able to would make sure her daughter had her Wiccaning not to mention a copy of the book, might have to play hard ball with her ball buster grandmother but, Serena would know what she was up against. Tony had already started learning how to keep the evil things out of his home and vehicle. He wouldn't have believed it if Prue hadn't used her TK and then astralled out in front of him. This meant that he would have to be proactive and learn how to summon Patty to watch her granddaughter while he was at work as Prue had discovered that he happened to be a latent empath.

Tony supposed that his hunches made more sense when he looked at it that way. Prue had taught him how to summon ghosts and make them corporeal. Focusing on whom he wanted was going to be the hard part. Prue told him that would come with practice. When Prue walked out of their lives Tony sighs, he might have actually been able to love Prue, instead, he had their baby girl.

May 1998:

Tony heard of Prue's death from Patty but instead of going to her wake he lit a candle in remembrance of her and swore to do everything he could to protect their daughter. He'd started taking different martial arts lessons, and weapons lessons. Patty was teaching him the Wiccan way when he had the time and the first thing he learned how to do was bless pyrite crystals and place them around his home, now in Baltimore, to keep evil out.

He wouldn't have left Philadelphia quite so soon if it wouldn't have been for the fact that he was persona non grata at the moment. At least he was in homicide now and hopefully would not have to be doing anymore undercover work for a while. Thankfully, since he did happen to be a single parent that would be taken into consideration.

2000:

Serena giggles as she works on her TK with grammy. Her daddy would be home soon, she cocks her head and blinks, " Grammy, navy cop come home with daddy, you'll have to do some actin'. "

Patty sighs but goes forth to do her job, being a witch meant she had gotten very good at lying and not even the man with Tony could detect falsehood, mostly because she was telling the truth. For occasions like this Tony maintained a hotel room and Patty goes there, since Tony wouldn't be able to summon her. The Elders had tried to throw a bitch fit until Sailor Cosmos, Queen Artemis the First of the Moon and Silver Millennium had slapped them down, telling them that her heiress needed all the love and protection she could get and that she would bitch slap them all down and make them do their damned jobs correctly instead of sitting on their sanctimonious asses if they fought her on this.

Her mother had found that hilarious and had taped their dressing down so she could watch it whenever she wanted to. Not many were above the golden robed idiots and could actually dress them down. Patty was just amazed that the Moon Princess had been reincarnated again and this time as her granddaughter. At least a part of Prue was still left. Tony grins as he swings his baby girl up and sends a glare at the navy cop. Gibbs, as that was his name immediately understands the meaning of the glare, no shop talk in front of the toddler. After a meal of macaroni and cheese and then cleaning his munchkin up Tony manages to get her to bed.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watches the young detective with his daughter, how he wished he could have those moments back. The glare he'd received had spoken volumes, that Detective DiNozzo could and would kick his ass if he upset his little girl. " Okay, Gibbs, we're going to set down some ground rules seeing as how you failed to notify the local authorities as to your op. First, I cannot and will not let you run roughshod over any of us seeing as how I had to take down my own partner for being dirty. I also have several other active cases so if I have something going for one of them I can and will take off, leaving you in the dark. Third, you do not need to know everything about me because I can and will find your skeletons if you even attempt it. Fourth, you do not pump my daughter for information. Fifth, I do not work for you so I do not need to follow your orders, is this acceptable to you. "

Gibbs winces, he wasn't used to someone laying down the law to him but, Detective DiNozzo was right, he did have other cases and he didn't work for Gibbs. " It's acceptable, not many people actually stand up to me like this. "

" I have to put my daughter first, which means I can't have you fucking things up for me, got it. "

For the first time the retired Marine was truly being put in his place by someone younger than him. As a father he understood where DiNozzo was coming from, he did not need Gibbs screwing things for him on any of his cases. The fact that he had spelled it out and then leveled Gibbs with a glare that quelled the older man meant DiNozzo was damn well used to having to fight tooth and nail for everything. Didn't he have any support on the force from the higher ups? What Gibbs didn't realize was that no, he didn't have any support from the higher ups though his fellow cops stood by him in the shadows, no one wanted to lose their jobs. The only reason he was kept was because of how high his solve rate happened to be.

Tony sighs, he was already putting out feelers for a new place of employment as he was getting tired of dealing with jackasses. Serena still needed to have her grammy watch her as she still didn't have full control of her powers and Tony refused to bind them. She already had her mother's TK, and apparently Penny Halliwell, her great-grandmother also had been gifted with TK. She was also showing signs of empathy as well and that wasn't that unusual since his empathy had fully developed once he had realized it was there and started training it. After that he had started to realize it wasn't just empathy that his realizations and leaps of logic came from, he apparently had telepathy as well.

He had slapped Gibbs down just now because he had heard the man's surface thoughts, he always got those no matter what. Tony was not going to let himself be run over by a fed even if he was considering making the leap to fed. He had managed to get his masters in Criminology, Forensics, Physical Education, and Psychology while working and raising his daughter. Though he did make sure to take plenty of pictures and he even had one of Serena with her mother and several others of Prue. She'd understood that Tony wanted their daughter to know what she looked like though Tony doubted she had expected to die so early.

Chap 1

2002:

Tony sighs as he gets his four year old ready for the day, unfortunately his nanny, magical nanny at that was sick and he had no one to watch his little girl. Why he had decided to work for Gibbs he had no clue. Tony settles her in his car, having made sure to bring plenty of stuff for his toddler to do before calling Gibbs, " Hey, boss, nanny called in sick at the last moment, Serena's gonna be with me for today. "

" If we get a case take her down to Abby. " Gibbs says and the call ends. Tony had only had to bring Serena to work at NCIS rarely. Still Abby loved his daughter and Serena loved her Auntie Abby, Serena had literally dubbed her Auntie Abby as she knew her daddy viewed Abby as a younger sister after a little while.

" Remember, no powers unless it's life or death, Serena. "

" I know, Papa. "

" Good girl, make sure if you end up with Abby that she takes you for an actual meal and no CafPow for you. "

Serena shoots him a look that he interprets correctly, _what-the-hell-are-high-on-anyhow_? How she could pull off that look he didn't know, she was four for goddess' sake. Tony blinks, when had he fully converted to Wicca anyhow? Serena giggles and Tony groans, " No laughing at my thoughts, munchkin. "

Serena just giggles even more at this and Tony sighs, " You are so cruel to your dear old dad, Serena. "

They've reached NCIS by this time and Tony parks before gathering all of his and his daughter's stuff up, signing them in through security, and then getting in the elevator. Serena sighs and astrals out. Tony blinks and curses, he'd forgotten about her motion sickness. Once the elevator stops he nudges her telepathically and she returns to her body. The four year old walks out of the elevator and straight to her father's desk where she waits for him and imperiously holds out a hand for her bag.

Tony winces as she digs out her coloring books and crayons. He goes over to what had been Blackadder's desk and sets to work. Gibbs blinks, " What did you do this time, DiNozzo? Not often she literally takes over your desk. "

" Forgot to take the stairs. "

Only Gibbs knew about Tony and Serena's powers, plus Serena's horrible motion sickness. " Well, ya deserve it, DiNozzo. "

Serena giggles and Tony looks at his daughter, " Disney movie night. "

" No, anime. "

Tony winces, " Munchkin, why? "

" Anime better. " Serena states.

Gibbs chuckles watching the father daughter antics. " Fine, Miyazaki's films it is though only _Spirited Away _and _Kiki's Delivery Service_. " Tony says.

Serena grins but still refuses to let him have his desk. Tony pouts at this and sets to work though he goes over to his desk to get some of his paperwork. Thankfully he was very good at getting paperwork done. That included his and Gibbs' paperwork. Director Morrow walks down and shakes his head, " Get in trouble with the sweet little duchess yet again, Agent DiNozzo? "

Tony moans at this, " Does this happen that often at work? "

" Surprisingly, yes. " Director Morrow tells him.

" Huh, munchkin, what did I do last time? "

" You forgot Scruffy. "

Tony flinches at this, Scruffy was her all-time favorite stuffed animal from her maternal grandfather, Victor Bennet. Victor hadn't told his daughters and their half-sister Paige about Serena's existence, respecting Prue's wishes in that regard, she had told him and asked him to help Tony out when he could. Victor always managed to show up for Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Serena's birthday no matter where his granddaughter and Tony were living. He'd also send them post cards and souvenirs from wherever he happened to be.

Director Morrow escorted Serena up to his office when her dad and Gibbs got called out on a case, " Let me know if you need anything, Serena. I really should see about opening up a daycare for my agents, huh? "

" I generally have a nanny, she got sick at the last second and papa didn't have time to call anyone else. "

Everyone knew Serena DiNozzo was smarter than the average four year old she just preferred her coloring books and crayons. Another things was the fact that she hated finger painting but loved macaroni art. Serena focuses on her coloring and then she blinks, _' Daddy, why'd you get tossed out of a car? '_

_ ' Pretended to be a body to fool Fornell. '_ Tony replies.

_' Got it, you'll be back soon, right? '_

_ ' Yeah, got to go on what was once Air Force One, met a Secret Service Agent, Gibbs may actually offer her a job, he seems to like her. '_

Serena continues to color, Director Morrow had gotten an agent to run to the diner nearby and get her some rice. Another had gotten her some apple juice from a vending machine as well. Serena eats while coloring and shushes her papa when he comes in to visit her, " Coloring is more important than me, I'm hurt, munchkin. "

" Great Oz, quit being a drama king. "

Tony pouts and squats down beside his daughter to see what she was working on so diligently. The picture she had chosen to color was Sailor Moon, yeah, she had a sailor senshi coloring book. " How do you know what colors to use? "

" Eternal Sailor Moon, white for the most part. "

She couldn't tell him she had been Sailor Moon and knew what she looked like. She had also colored Princess Serenity in as well and studiously avoided Endymion and Tuxedo Mask pictures to color in. She also avoided the Sailor Mars pictures too. Mostly she colored in Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. " That still didn't answer my question, munchkin. "

Serena just smiles and continues to color, leaving her dad without an answer. Tony sighs at this, sometimes he swore his daughter was actively keeping things from him. He heads back down to the bullpen and sets back to work. Serena sighs internally, one day she would have to tell him the truth but, that would not be for a long while yet. Thankfully the Halliwell blood hid her Lunar blood well which would make it that much harder for her to be found.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, NCIS, or Charmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DiNozzo Apartment:

Tony groans as he walks in the door, it had been two weeks since Caitlyn Todd had started working for Gibbs. He was getting tired of having to assert his dominance over Cate as well. Why the fuck he had to put up with that shit he didn't know. Of course, she was new to investigation, still, he was the Senior Field Agent, not her. " Tony, welcome home. "

" Hey, Juniper, thanks for agreeing to watch over Serena for me. "

" Oh, it's no problem, you and your daughter are both legacies of Hecate, Goddess of Magic, well, either her or Loki. If need be I can take her to Camp Half Blood. " Juniper says.

" That's too close to my Dad. " Tony says.

" Your luck he's able to get into Camp Half Blood too. All right, I understand that. "

" Thank you, though I will let those you trust crash here if they need to, no evil can enter my home, this will give them a safe house. Plus, if you know anyone whom can teach her self-defense without weapons it would be appreciated. " Tony says.

" I'll let them know, Tony. She's asleep, I take it you communicated with her telepathically? " Juniper asks.

" Yeah, it helps both of us learn control. " Tony admits and Juniper leaves through the tree he kept in his apartment.

He was grateful for the fact that Juniper made sure to keep him in food and would cook for him if necessary. He rolls his shoulders and stretches out before going through his katas. He held back when training with Cate. She needed to learn that she was not with her brothers. No woman fought that well and didn't have older brothers in his experience, well, that well and dirty. He also held back because of his agreement with Gibbs. Gibbs also knew he was getting sick of Cate's attitude towards him. If Gibbs saw another incident he would deal with her, after that Tony was free to write her up.

They were both giving her some leeway due to the fact that she was new and getting used to a new agency. The leniency period was ending very quickly. Once done with his katas he heads to the kitchen to eat one of the meals Juniper had left for him. It really bugged him that he couldn't deal with Cate just yet, she had it coming with her holier than thou attitude. She acted differently with Abby, which wasn't fair, behaved around Gibbs mostly, it was only him that she had a problem with. It might have something to do with the fact that he didn't let her know about his other degrees, he was proud of his Phys. Ed. Degree, dammit. Yet Cate continually made fun of him for that degree.

May 2003:

Serena looks up as she hears the sound of someone orbing, her Uncle Leo also happened to be her whitelighter, but he respected her mother's wishes and didn't tell his wife and sister-in-laws. This meant she was used to be visited by whitelighters. Juniper was watching over her once again while her dad was at work. A young man around six feet in height, brown eyes, and short dark hair emerges from the orbs. Serena's eyes widen as she gets his surface thoughts and she smiles, " Hello, cousin. "

Christopher Perry Halliwell's eyes widen as he looks down at his older cousin and his Aunt Prue's only daughter, " Forgot about your telepathy. "

" How did you manage to get permission to traverse time anyhow? The Plutonian royals are quite picky about whom can do so. " Serena asks.

" Unless I happen to have an in with their overseer. " Chris says, " So, dear cousin, I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell, second son of Piper and Leo. "

" How bad is it that I give you permission to traverse time? " Serena asks, getting straight to the point, " Juniper, I need you to swear on the River Styx to not reveal any of what you're about to hear in the coming conversation. "

Juniper's eyes widen at this but she gives the oath readily enough, " If necessary I will give you permission to tell only those that it becomes relevant to tell, this I swear on the River Styx. "

Chris sighs wearily and the whole tale spins out. Serena curses under her breath, " Don't just look at the demons, Chris, look at the good guys too. There has to be someone whom fears what Wyatt could do if he were evil and might try to get rid of him, thus creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. " Serena says, hey, she had two previous life time's worth of experience to call upon.

Chris blinks, " Okay, point with that, dear cousin. Should we fill your dad in or not? "

" Fill in, he's almost here anyhow. Give him a very quick rundown, he's going to be going straight back to work. "

Chris nods and Serena manages to inform her father that a cousin of hers from the future had dropped by, maternal cousin. The run down is quick and Tony agrees to let Chris stay with them as long as he made sure Serena had someone with her before he left if he was responsible for her. Chris was quick to agree to that, this way he wouldn't have to be around the people whom raised him while he couldn't tell them the truth. Tony slips away again and Serena rolls her shoulders, her dad had agreed to allow her to go to Camp Half Blood for her education as long as Chiron didn't teach her weapons until she was twelve. The centaur had agreed and Juniper brought her home each day. This gave the Athena cabin something to do and Serena had fun hanging out with the other nymphs and the satyrs.

She was also trying to work out a way to free Thalia Grace from her tree. Chiron helped her with her English lessons while the Athena Cabin handled every other lesson. Thankfully there was an older Athena Camper with the profession of teacher that had agreed to administer her tests that lived in the D.C. area. Chris was happy to help Serena with her classwork and spell work. Not to mention he started her on her Potions' education and was also helping her work out how to free Thalia Grace from her tree life. This Serena took to like a fish to water as Chris never left her alone with a potion. The five year old was happy to bond with her cousin even if he hadn't been born just yet. Chris made sure the DiNozzo apartment was well stocked in Potions and potion ingredients. He also managed to work lessons in for his Uncle Tony as well.

With hanging around Tony he learned how to block his emotions and thoughts as both Serena and Tony had been forced to learn that very quickly. This meant that he was able to block himself off from his Phoebe's burgeoning empathy talent. Tony's current case had something to do with a Lt. Jane Doe or something like that. Serena had met Agent Timothy McGee and had taken to him. Agent Todd not so much as she refused to give her papa the respect he deserved. She knew Agent Gibbs' true feelings about her papa so she knew that he may act one way but feel another.

Thankfully for Chris the sisters' didn't call on him very often as he had taken his cousin's words into consideration but, he did make sure that they did their Wiccan duty instead of being whiny little children. Seriously, they should have been allowed to keep their powers active so they wouldn't fight against doing their duty quite so much. Even Grams had to admit that they were being way too whiny about it. Paige there were no problems with but his mom and Phoebe, problems galore. Of course, his mom was currently freaking him out with her super perky demeanor. His luck his absentee father had placed some sort of spell on his mother before he had shipped him off to Valhalla.

Thankfully Serena had managed to put him in contact with Aphrodite and he had explained the entire situation to her. The love goddess had assured him that his parents would conceive him so that was one less worry. He had been afraid he had fucked that up irrevocably. Still his little cousin had saved his ass with that bit of divine help and him giving an offering of an entire cheesecake covered in chocolate sauce and strawberries. Other than that Aphrodite had no problems with making sure he existed plus, Serena adored her cousin Chris and wanted him around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Charmed, NCIS, or Juniper and Chiron. I also don't own Greek Mythology or any PJO references that will occur.


End file.
